My little wild Kratts
by Yasmim Barros
Summary: Essa é a minha primeira Fanfic e espero que gostem! Os irmãos Kratts são teletransportados para Equestria e precisam voltar para casa. Eles finalmente encontraram seu amor verdadeiro? E o destino real de Chris será revelado! Nota: eu sou brasileira de Pará, Belém.


No centro da savana africana, os irmãos Kratts decidiam qual lugar seria a próxima aventura animal.

- Que tal o Brasil! - disse Chris.

- Tenho uma ideia melhor! Antártica! - disse Martin.

- Brasil!- disse Chris.

- Antártica!- disse Martin

A briga continuou até que Aviva disse:

- Se vocês não escolherem logo, eu escolherei! -

Já que eles não pararam, Aviva escolheu uma floresta que quando Jimmy pousou a Tartaruga, foi perto de umas ruínas de um castelo antigo e só por isso os irmãos Kratts não ficaram com raiva. Os irmãos correram para ver as ruínas e quando entraram, viram uma enorme sala cheia de buracos nas paredes e com duas tapeçarias rasgadas.

- Olha Chris, uma tem um unicórnio com asas branco com rosa e a outra tem um unicórnio com asas azul escuro com crina azul claro! - disse Martin apontando para as tapeçarias.

- Olha Martin, um livro! - disse Chris pegando um livro de capa dourada e começou a ler

Á muito tempo em uma terra chamada Equestria, duas pôneis princesas governavam com sabedoria e mágica. A mais velha trazia o sol e o dia. A mais nova trazia a lua e a noite. Um dia, a mais nova se sentia triste porque enquanto os pôneis se divertiam de dia, eles dormiam de noite. A tristeza foi tanta que a corrompeu e a transformou em Nightmare Moon! Ela queria deixar uma noite eterna em Equestria!Com a ajuda de jóias poderosas chamadas de Elementos da Harmonia, a irmã mais velha prendeu Nightmare Moon na Lua! Sem a irmã, a irmã mais velha comandou o sol e a lua e a harmonia regressou a Equestria! - leu Chris.

- Nossa que história maravilhosa... e assustadora! - disse Martin.

- É... eu vou guardar na minha mochila e vamos continuar explorar as ruínas! - disse Chris. Chris e Martin subiram numa torre que no quarto tinha um espelho!

- Nossa como é brilhante! - disse Martin colocando sua mochila no chão.

- Vamos para a Tartaruga, depois a gente passa aqui! - disse Chris. Quando Martin foi pegar a mochila, ele tropeçou e o espelho o sugou!

- Martin! - disse Chris assustado e surpreso. Quando foi puxar Martin, ele também foi puxado!

* * *

Quando acordou, Martin estava numa floresta com árvores mortas. Ele percebeu que tinha duas coisas com penas em sua costa. Ele ficou desesperado quando não achou as suas mãos. Derrepente ele viu que as moitas estavam se movendo e olhou através delas e viu um cavalo verde que tinha uma coisa verde em sua cabeça.

- Quem está aí? - perguntou Martin.

- Martin!? - disse surpreso o cavalo que era Chris.

- Chris!? - disse Martin.

- O que nós... - disse Chris.

- Somos!? - completou Martin.

- Eu não sei mais nós precisamos voltar! - disse Chris.

Eles só não sabiam que estavam sendo vigiados por uma pegasus chamada Fluttershy. Chris e Martin ouviram um som nos arbustos que era Fluttershy. Eles chegaram perto dela e Martin disse:

- Não se preocupa! Não vamos te machucar! -

- Quem são vocês? - disse Fluttershy.

- Eu sou Martin e esse é meu irmão Chris! Qual é o seu nome? - disse Martin.

- Fluttershy. - disse baixinho Fluttersy.

- O que? - perguntou Chris.

- Fluttershy. - disse um pouco mais alto Fluttershy.

- Eu acho que ela disse Fluttershy. - disse Martin.

- De onde vocês vieram? - perguntou Fluttershy. Daquela pergunta, Chris e Martin explicaram de onde vieram e Fluttershy explicou de todo o mundo dela e dos Elementos da Harmonia.

- Eu tenho amigas que podem ajudar vocês! Siga-me! - disse Fluttershy. Chris andou de quatro sem problema porque ele tinha usado o super traje animal de gazela e tinha de andar de quatro, mas Martin, ele nunca tinha usado um traje animal que tinha de andar de quatro então teve dificuldade. Eles viram uma casa feita de nuvens que era a casa da amiga de Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash era uma pegasu azul com crina cor de arco-íris que era portadora do elemento da harmonia da lealdade.

- Rainbow Dash! - gritou Fluttershy.

- Oi Fluttershy! Quem são esses pôneis? - disse Rainbow Dash.

- Esses são Martin e seu irmão Chris! - disse Fluttershy.

- E de onde eles são? Nunca vi eles aqui em Ponyville! - disse Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy cochichou no ouvido da amiga de onde eles vieram e que eles precisavam de ajuda.

- Então vamos dar a eles toda a ajuda possível - disse Rainbow Dash. Eles foram até uma fazenda de maçãs para conhecer a amiga de Fluttershy, Applejack. Applejack é uma pônei da terra laranja com crina loira e portadora do elemento da harmonia da honestidade.

- Olá pessoal! Quem são eles? - disse Applejack com um sotaque caipira.

- Esses são Chris e seu irmão Martin! - disse Rainbow Dash.

- Mas eu... - antes que Applejack pudesse acabar, Fluttershy cochichou a mesma coisa que ela disse a Rainbow.

- Então vamos apresentar-lhes a Rarity! - disse Applejack. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Martin e Chris foram para uma boutique chamada de Boutique Carrossel que era a casa e local de trabalho de Rarity. Rarity é uma unicórnia branca com crina roxa e portadora do elemento da harmonia de generosidade.

- Oi Rarity! - disse Rainbow.

Isso é perfeito! - disse Rarity pegando Chris e colocando um vestido cheio de brilho com um chapéu cheio de penas. Todos tentaram disfarçaram a risada.

- Perfeito mas... quem são esses pôneis? - disse Rarity.

- Esses são Martin e seu irmão Chris! - disse Rainbow quase a dar uma grande risada. Fluttershy cochichou a mesma coisa que disse a Rainbow e Applejack e foram direto para o Sugarcube Corner onde vivia Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie era uma pônei rosa claro com crina rosa shock e portadora do elemento da harmonia do riso.

- Oi Pinkie! - disse Fluttershy.

- Oi Fluttershy! - disse Pinkie. Quando viu Pinkie, Martin ficou paralisado porque ficou apaixonado por ela.

- Quem são eles? - perguntou Pinkie.

- Bom, eles... - antes que Rainbow acabasse a frase, Pinkie disse:

- Eles são de uma outra dimensão e são os melhores zoólogos de lá, eles tem trajes que fazem eles parecerem animais. Eles foram teletransportados por um espelho mágico e eles precisam voltar para casa o mais rápido possível! - Todos ficaram de boca aberta susto menos Martin porque ainda estava paralisado por amor a primeira vista.

- Como você sabia disso!? - perguntou Rainbow.

- Foi só um palpite! - disse Pinkie.

- Ela é incrível! - disse Martin com um sorriso apaixonado. Fluttershy, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Martin e Chris foram para a blibioteca de Ponyville onde era a casa da Princesa Twilight Sparkle (e é claro que que Martin foi bem pertinho de Pinkie). Twilight era uma alicornio cor de lavanda com crina roxa, rosa e azul escuro e era portadora do elemento da harmonia mais poderoso, o da magia.

- Oi gente! - disse Twilight. Como Martin, Chris se apaixonou por Twilight a primeira vista e ficou paralisado por amor.

- Quem são eles? - perguntou Twilight. Fluttershy cochichou á Twilight tudo de novo e Twilight disse:

- Então as aulas começam amanhã! -

- O que?! - disseram Chris e Martin ao mesmo tempo acordando do transe.

- Sim, vocês vão ter aulas de ser pôneis, de voo, mágica e de como fazer as coisas de pônei, então... Chris, você vai dormir na casa da Applejack e Martin vai dormir aqui! - disse Twilight. Eles só não falaram nada porque de novo, estavam paralisados.

- Então até amanhã! - disse Applejack pegando a cauda de Chris pela boca. Chris e Martin teriam a maior aventura animal de suas vidas!


End file.
